


Couldn't be Better

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Bucky lived for those little moments of intimacy with you.





	Couldn't be Better

You took a long breath before lying on the bed beside Bucky, naked and sleepy.

 _Always pee after sex,_ you reminded yourself daily after a bad UTI you’d had years ago.

“Still awake?” You asked with a small smile and he chuckled, pulling you into his arms, and you rested your chin on his chest to look at his face. “You okay there?”

“Couldn’t be better.” He reached out, caressing your cheek.

He was a silent and mostly spoke with his actions.

Bucky was a sucker for moments like that. The intimacy in the silence, in the dark; the way your hair looked, tangled over the pillows of your California king bed, and your chest raised slowly – naked – by his side… The way you showed yourself so vulnerable was enchanting to him was one of the things that made him feel safe and made him crave you more and more.

Sometimes he could run his fingers through your hair and you would let him, and he would smile, especially because how protective of your curls you were. He loved the feeling of your hair under his fingertips and the smell that would fill up his nose when he was with you. He loved everything about you.

When he noticed your breathing changing, his lips curled into a soft smile and turned off the light, closing his eyes.

“G’night, doll.”


End file.
